


约会

by maskmao



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: John在情人节前夕，听说艾琳回来了。





	约会

情人节文 又名吃醋阿花和狡猾侦探

 

Roise最近开始长牙，逮到什么都往嘴里塞，John时时刻刻都在抢夺她的口粮，“不可以，甜心，这个不能吃——张嘴——啊——”

John从她嘴里救出一只橡皮熊，这时，一个奇怪的声音传来，不是橡皮熊发出的那种“叭叭”的声音，那声音从厨房传来，穿透性十足，猝不及防给John脑袋上来了一下狠的，John直接就僵住了，瞬间从好医生模式变成战士模式。

他没立刻转过身，而是对Roise十分“慈爱”地笑了笑，直接把Roise吓得打了一嗝。他把女儿抱起来，一边拍着她的背，一边漫不经心地绕过沙发，站在起居室和厨房门口，皮鞋在地板上敲了一下，“Sherlock。”

Sherlock盯着显微镜，假装了一秒钟，没有成功，他抬起头来，控制脸上不显露任何表情，“嗯？”

John给了他一个眼神，Sherlock最好看得懂。

“……你知道我没办法控制人们给谁发短信。”

“但你可以静音、震动或者把短信提示换成“love story”，见鬼的，别让我——别让Roise听到那个女人——听到那种声音。”John把女儿的脸往自己肩窝里按了按，他不想让她听到他对Sherlock大喊大叫。

Sherlock做了个安抚的手势，伸长手臂从桌上拿过手机，这当口，手机又发出一声呻吟，一声又一声，屏幕连续亮起，而房间里回荡着让人汗毛直立的声音。

Roise好奇地扭过身子，而John则用手掌挡着她，就像她面前正上演活春宫。

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock低头看了一眼，按掉了手机，把它揣在裤子口袋里，从椅子上站起来，拎起大衣穿上，“我出去一下。”

John抱着女儿紧跟他，“去吃个晚餐，顺便开个房，早该这么做了。”

Sherlock皱了皱眉，停下脚步，他在楼梯口转过身，大衣晃了晃，“John，我跟她不是你想的那样，还要我说几次。”

“不在乎。”John抱着孩子把门一脚踢上。

 

他听着Sherlock的脚步声在楼梯上消失，抱着Roise走到窗户边，他的室友双手插着口袋穿过马路，走到街对面，他高瘦颀长，大衣拉风地向两边敞开，黑色的卷发被风吹得像野地里的荒草，40岁的咨询侦探仍旧英俊，气势更甚，像一把刀，把自己和凡人剔开。

The Woman。

John在心里默念这个名字，他抱着Roise回到自己的沙发上，女儿不解地坐在他腿上，歪着头看他，他轻轻戳了戳她的脸蛋，“the woman。”

 

Sherlock很晚才回来，John听到他的脚步声在楼梯上响起，他从床上起来。Sherlock正从冰箱里翻吃的，见他来了，擦了擦嘴角，把冰箱踢上，“没睡？”

John穿着他的旧睡袍，抱着手臂靠在餐桌边，“那么，怎么样？”

Sherlock把馅饼咽下去，“不错。”

“不错？”John重复了一遍，点点头，“所以她是特地回来看你？”

“不算，之前的事情解决了，她换了新身份——Mycroft出了点力。”

Mycroft，很好。John记住了。

“所以她是正式回归了还是怎么着？”

“暂时不走了。”

哦，John换了个姿势，交叠双脚，让自己看起来显得自在一点，扬了扬下巴，“所以……你们算是在一起了？”

Sherlock注视着他，缓慢地点了一下头，“也许。”

John抿了抿嘴，“很好。”他站直了，挺了挺胸，把肩膀撑开，大晚上的，穿着睡袍，却像个士兵的John，大步走回了房间。

 

“我要杀了Mycroft。”

Lestrade收到短信就给John打电话，“他做了什么？”

John把女儿放进摇篮里，走到厨房接电话，“那个女人回来了！”

“哪个女人？”

“还有哪个，Irene Adler，瞧瞧Mycroft干得好事！”

Lestrade哑了一秒，反应过来，一时不知从何问起，“等等，她没死？Mycroft干的？Sherlock见过她了？”

结果John一个都没回答，而陷入自说自话中，“哦，我忘了，也许Mycroft就是为了他的宝贝弟弟干的，他们是一家人，那个女人很快就是他的弟媳了！”

“what……John，你冷静点。”Lestrade把手机换了个耳朵，他还是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“到底是这么回事？”

 

就是这么回事，Sherlock谈恋爱了，John告诉自己，接受现实，这一次，Sherlock真的恋爱了，不是和janine那种逢场作戏，而是真的恋爱。不管从什么角度来说，他俩都是天生一对，人中龙凤，John没什么不可接受的，这可是童话的结局。

“所以你为什么生气？”后来，Lestrade问他。

John给的解释理由充分，“我不喜欢她，她不安好心。”

Lestrade咕哝了一声。

“什么，Greg?”

"没什么，就，你知道Mycroft的，他说你准会这么说，所以他让你别担心，他们自有分寸，Homles可不会在同一个坑身上栽两次。”

好吧，这下John没什么好说的，除了祝福。

他在起居室里哄Roise，Sherlock对着镜子把领子摆正，又把头发打理得整整齐齐，套上他昂贵的西装，系上纽扣，他的眼睛在镜子里和John对上，扬了扬眉，“有什么问题吗，John？”

John穿着他的套头毛衣，Roise的麦片在毛衣上留下了一个永久的污渍，他都没时间去买件新的，“没什么，我想说，你看起来很不错，约会愉快。”

Sherlock锐利的目光从镜子里反射到他身上，John垂下睫毛，他抱着Roise背过身，回去了房间。

 

因为Roise，他很久没有出去约会了，事实上他连和朋友去酒吧喝一杯的时间都没有，他看起来就像全职妈妈——不是爸爸，大部分的时候爸爸们还需要出去工作，而有Sherlock在，他不用担心账单。

Lestrade也是这么说的，他来221B看John，Sherlock约会去了，John坐在地板上陪Roise玩一种婴儿的启智游戏。

“所以他现在常常不在？”

“还算知道门禁呢。”John讽刺地说，“她还需要加把劲。”

这醋味——Lestrade尴尬地转移了话题，“说真的，John，你也该出去走走了，你知道情人节马上要到了。”

John瞥了一眼Lestrade，不以为然，“你如果要每天定时为她喝奶，教她排便，哄她睡觉……别说情人节了，圣诞节也得围着她转，上帝靠别站。”

Lestrade被John逗笑，至少他的幽默感还在，“我妈妈常说，当你有了孩子你以为ta断奶了你可以解放了，接着想幼儿园了你可以自由了，然后是小学生了终于长大了，最后你会发现就算ta为人父母，你仍旧被ta牵绊着——所以，别把自己逼得太紧。”

John叹气，他并不是不想约会，他只是，“我没有想要约会的对象，我大概还在调整。”

“那Sherlock呢？”Lestrade脱口而出。

John愣住了，而Lestrade立刻改口，“抱歉，John，我只是……”

John摇头，“我俩……我以为你会懂。”

Lestrade听他这么说，终究没忍住，“我以为你懂。”

“我不明白。”

“我知道你俩不是gay，我只是，我有时候在想，这个世界上，Sherlock不会再爱任何人如爱你那样，而你也一样——除了Roise，但你懂我的意思，你俩，不管是友情还是什么的，你俩爱着彼此，没人比得上。”

John没说话，他把Roise的球递给她，她接住了，又松手，球重新滚回John的脚边，“……现在不是有了吗？”

 

情人节前John完全进入了战斗模式，他在221B里到处找茬，像逡巡领地的豹子，尾巴拖在地上，脚爪横着踩过每一块地板，长长的胡须垂着，特别可怕，Sherlock得避着他走。

“John，我觉得Roise重了一点。”Sherlock抱着女儿在沙发上玩，小心地找了一个话题。他托着她的腋下把她拎起来，Roise的小脚在他的大腿上一踮一踮，发出酷似John的咯咯笑声。

“哦，是的，大侦探，她8个月了，如果你还记得——等等，你会记得吗，你忙着约会呢！”John直接上去夺过Roise，抱着她在客厅来回走，Roise茫然地趴在爸爸的肩膀上吃小手，“我来抱她，不劳烦你了！”

Sherlock空着怀抱一时反应不上，他抿了抿嘴唇，有些没趣的把手放在大腿上，他看着John，沉默了一下，开口，“……情人节快到了。”

这话头直接点燃了John的熊熊怒火，他抱着Roise冲到Sherlock面前，“我知道！我知道！所以你还坐着干什么！餐厅订了吗？礼物买了吗？她可不好对付，哈，我猜鲜花肯定满足不了她，蜡烛——抱歉，我说的可不是烛光晚餐，你最好吃一点止疼片，要我给你开处方吗？”

Sherlock哑口无言地望着他，John跺着脚走了。

 

直到那天早餐，John都对Sherlock说的任何话要么无动于衷，要么夹枪带棒，而Sherlock，该死的Sherlock脸上的笑意就没淡去过，这让John烦得不行，他简直想和他打一架。

到了下午，John把Roise哄睡了，一个人坐在起居室里看期刊。Sherlock穿着高定制西装走进来，他披上大衣，接着开始系围巾，他注意到John不知什么时候抬起头瞪着他。

“怎么？”

“围巾。”John指了指他，撅起嘴，“你很久没戴围巾了。”

Sherlock脸部肌肉快速地动了动，低声说，“我不知道你一直在观察我。”

这话让John不由自主坐直了，“我不是瞎子。”

“你就是。”

John正要反驳，Sherlock转向他，他穿戴整齐了，还套上了手套，John突然呼吸一窒，时空在这一刻发生了轻微的扭曲，他看到了另一个Sherlock从记忆中走向他的样子。

“回见，John。”

 

John坐在沙发上，难得的安静，光一寸寸从他的脚底板上爬过，在废墟上重建的221B背负着前世，在这逢魔时刻，人影幢幢。无数个Sherlock和John在沙发边、壁炉前、走廊上、厨房里……吵吵闹闹，他们更年轻也更疯，喋喋不休，穿梭在房间里，像无数的碎片，是John过去七年摔碎后的样子，他试图拼合它们，但是总不能完整，边边角角总是少一块，你抬头时，我低头，你望向我时，我总是别开了目光。

不知不觉夜幕轻覆，John被Roise的哭声叫醒，Hudson太太开了灯，“亲爱的，怎么不开灯。”

John有些茫然地望向她，从沙发上站起，“我睡着了……”

“你太累了，怎么不去约会，我以为你和Sherlock今天会有安排。”

“……我们——”John想自己究竟要跟Hudson太太重复多少次，我和Sherlock不是一对，可是话到嘴边却变成了，“我们应该有吗？”

“当然，亲爱的，今天可是情人节。”Hudson太太去抱Roise，她冲John挤挤眼睛，“可别错过了。”

 

John套上夹克衫，走出门，他在人行道上给Sherlock发短信。

你在哪？

不到半秒，Sherlock发了一个定位给他。

John怀疑他到底是在约会还是在玩手机，他拦了出租车，报出地址。可是当他下了车，手机却收到另一个地址，John皱起眉头——变得可够快的？

是你太慢了。——SH

John冷哼一声，回身再去拦车。眼看着快要到Sherlock给的地址，手机却又响了，又一个新地点，这下John冒火了。

耍我好玩？

速来。——SH

John把手机揣进兜里，他倒要看看Sherlock搞什么鬼。他在收到下一个地址时，发现他拦不到车了，这段距离不好打车，而Sherlock的短信则挑衅地写着，需要你的拐杖吗？

John在伦敦街头跑起来，他好久没有这么跑了，这个城市向他迎头冲来，胸腔里是被风灌满后爆炸一般的疼痛，心脏开足了马力，他跑过街角，抄近路爬上天台，从楼梯上几节几节的往下跳，翻过栏杆，而手机一直在他怀里震动，Sherlock催着他，赶着他，往前跑，就像他在他前面引路，就像John再跑快一点就能抓住他那飞起的大衣角。

他不小心撞上了一对情人，红色的玫瑰奔散在路上，他气踹嘘嘘地停下，为他们捡起掉落的玫瑰，“抱歉，抱歉……”

“Hey，你是赶着去约会吗？”男人跟着他一起把花捡起。

John点点头，又点点头，他自己都不知道他在笑。

女孩也不由自主冲他笑，“别着急，肯定能赶上。”

他们相携着离去，John从口袋里掏出手机。

这个路线我记得，他跟Sherlock说，我们的第一个案子。

你知道在哪里找到我。——SH

 

“Doctor Watson，好久不见。”Angelo迎他进来，“Sherlock等你很久了。”

他已经很久没来这家餐厅，它扩大了店面，临街的窗户也重新装修了，但它仍然在那里，诺森伯兰大街， 他们的第一次约会的地方。不用想，Sherlock选的位置也如七年前一样，他坐在那里，等他落座，侍应生为他们拿来了蜡烛，他们就像这里的其他情侣一样，被烛光环绕着，注视彼此明亮的眼睛，有很多话想说，却不知从何说起。

John轻咳了一下，打破沉默，“那么，你记得我当时点了什么？”

“意大利面和冰柠檬茶。”

John吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛，而Sherlock则笑了，“推荐菜，你对吃没什么创意，总是照着点。”

John轻哼了一声，“我可没你那么有想法。”

Sherlock有些拘束地垂下眼睛，侍应生为他们拿来免费的沙拉和冰淇淋，等人走了，Sherlock才开口，“我说过一次，那些在221B探案，在伦敦街头奔跑的日子，我永远不会忘记——但有时，我会想，如果重新再来一次，我会不会做不同的选择。”

John看着Sherlock，在暧昧的烛光下，岁月淡去，他仍然和初遇时一样年轻英俊。

“比如让我完完整整吃完这顿饭，而不是跑出去追出租车。”John胡乱开着玩笑。

Sherlock快速地笑了一下，紧接着说，“比如早2555天，问你，愿不愿意做我的约会对象。”

John别过头去，拼命忍住鼻腔里的酸涩。那些枪和死亡，那些错过和别离，那些误解和怨恨……撕心裂肺又轻如叹息，在这一刻都像窗外伦敦情人夜的迷离灯火般沉淀成了他们故事里的背景，兜兜转转，伤痕累累，走了七年那么久，他俩又一前一后地推门走进Agelo的餐厅，继续那中断的约会。

他深吸一口气，让自己望向Sherlock，迎着他的目光，回答七年前的John 和Sherlock，“所以我们知道，你现在有个男朋友了。”

 

 

John从Sherlock的长手长脚里挣脱出来，披上睡袍，轻手轻脚走进他的房间，看看睡在婴儿床里的Roise，她睡得很深，不哭不闹，小手握成一个小拳头，John温柔地俯身亲亲她软软的脸颊。他关上门，走回起居室，弯腰捡起沿路乱丢的衣服裤子，放在沙发上，当拿到Sherlock的大衣时候，他停顿了一下，接着毫不犹豫地伸手掏出了口袋里的手机。

他在通讯录里并没有找到Irene Adler或者The woman或者TH什么的，他疑惑地仔细又看了一遍，接着翻看他的短信邮箱，同样没有可疑女人的记录。倒是MH的留言让他微微皱眉。

你其实可以直接告诉他。——MH

快点解决这件事，整个晚餐Greg都在和我说你跟John的事情，说真的，我看起来有兴趣吗？——MH

告诉John，别担心，他是我和爸爸妈妈认可的唯一弟媳。——MH

忘了Eurus。——MH

John盯着短信，滑动手指，点了Mycroft的头像短信铃声，寂静的黑暗里传来一声让人脸红心跳的熟悉呻吟。

 

END


End file.
